This invention relates to floor panels.
More particularly, this invention relates to floor panels of the type which is at least composed of a substrate and a top layer provided on this substrate, wherein said top layer comprises a print. As known, above such motif a transparent or translucent synthetic material layer may be provided, which then forms part of said top layer.
In particular, the present invention relates to panels of the type which, at two or more opposite edges, comprises coupling means or coupling parts, with which two of such floor panels can be coupled at the respective edges, such that they are locked to each other in a horizontal direction perpendicular to the respective edge and as in the plane of the floor panels, as well as in a vertical direction perpendicular to the plane of the floor panels. Such floor panels can be applied for composing a so-called floating floor covering, wherein the floor panels are connected to each other at their edges, however, lie freely on the underlying surface.